


Break the Rules

by SailFyre



Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Kane Chronicles - Rick Riordan
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-05-30 02:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6404239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailFyre/pseuds/SailFyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few ways for nearly any demigod daughter of Artemis to tick off some rather important people at Camp Halfblood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own PJO or HOO, to my sorrow.

1\. When a satyr finds you, tell them you aren't a half blood. Extra points if you can convince them you are a minor goddess.

2\. When they drag you off to camp anyway, tell them you're a daughter of Aphrodite.

3\. Then convince the same goddess to claim you with everyone watching in exchange for making your new best friends' love lives amazing.

4\. Stay away from Chiron. He can usually tell when people are lying. Including gods/goddesses.

5\. Pretend to care about nothing the Aphrodite cabin likes. Extra points if you tag around the Hunters of Artemis all day.

6\. Ask to be on someone else's team for Capture the Flag.

7\. When asked why, say that you're not inclined to pretend to be guarding while actually painting your nails.

8\. Don't apologize when Chiron tells you to. Extra points if you don't apologize when Mr. D tells you to.

9\. Spend the whole game complaining about nothing more important than chipped nails and that you wish you were seeing more action.

10\. Ignore anyone who trys to get the flag on your watch. Extra points if you run away screaming about rabid chipmunks.

BONUS: Refuse to eat dinner with the Aphrodite cabin because they aren't your siblings.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I thought of a few more ways, so here they are! I hope you enjoy!

1\. Scandalize everyone by joining the Hunt. 

2\. Convince Nico that it is perfectly fine for boys to join the Hunt. Extra points if you can convince Thalia to back you up. 

3\. Complain about everything that is love-related. Extra points if you make gagging noises whenever Percy and Annabeth are within 20 feet of each other. 

4\. Become best friends with Drew Tanaka. Convince her to join the Hunt.

5\. Pretend to be a goddess. Sneak into a secret council on Olympus. Extra points if you don't get caught. 

6\. Tell the satyrs you're still pretty sure that they're half donkey. The canoe lake will provide a great place to hide. 

7\. Question the rules for Capture the Flag. Question everything else, too. 

8\. Tell Mr. D that you hate grapes, and then say you're allergic. Sneeze loudly whenever he comes near you for the next month. 

9\. Blame those pesky allergies. 

10\. Say loudly (and frequently) that Zeus's Fist looks like deer droppings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am considering extending these lists into a short, three- or four-chapter fic. If you have any ideas, I'd love to hear from you!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet again, my muse thinks that past midnight is when she should strike.

1\. Ask Apollo how being mortal is going for him. 

2\. Avoid Rachel, but try to set her and that scrawny kid pretending to be Apollo up on a date. Pretend it was Piper. 

3\. Bug the doorman at the Empire State Building. 24/7, if you can manage it. 

4\. Ask repeatedly if the 601st floor will take you to Narnia. 

5\. Spend quality time with Ares to make Aphrodite jealous. Do not beg for mercy. Daughters of Artemis never beg. 

6\. Explain that you were teaching him how to overthrow Athena so he would be the only war god. 

7\. Do this loudly. Within Athena's hearing. Say you were kidding and blame Mr. D for daring you to do it .

8\. Sack out in Cabin Eight. Rescind your daughter of Aphrodite claim. Exchange it for Artemis. 

9\. Hide out with the Kanes.

10\. Offer to help in anyway you can "while you're on the run". Sadie and Bast will smile. Carter will not.


End file.
